Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise an LC panel and a backlight module.
The LC panel is composed of two transparent substrates and an LC sealed there-between. In an assembly process of the LC panel, the LC is filled and sealed between the transparent substrates. Currently, the methods for filling the LC between the transparent substrates may be a vacuum siphon method and a one-drop filling (ODF) method.
However, the filling time of the conventional vacuum siphon method is too long, and thus the vacuum siphon method can be not applicable to large-scale panels. Furthermore, the machine used for the ODF method is too expensive, and the process thereof is more complicated. Besides, when the dispensed amount (about 0.5 mg-1.5 mg) of the LC is not precise, the problems of bubbles or non-uniform coating are susceptible to arise.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an LC coating apparatus and an LC coating method to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.